No Longer Bound
by csinycastle85
Summary: Now that they are no longer with the NYPD what will be there next step? BA. Rated T to be on the safe side. Important! A part of the story has been revised!


Title: No Longer Bound

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA do.

Author's Note: I finally got to see Loyalty I and II, and I must say it pretty moving to say the least. I know that there are already many versions of Loyalty post eps., this is just my take.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Spoilers: Blind Spot (6.1), Brother's Keeper (6.15), Lady's Man (8.11), Loyalty (9.2)

Beta'd by: xushi

Rating: T (for sexual innuendo)

* * *

"_You're the best, you always will be."_

"_Sure. _

_(pause-kiss and hug)_

"_Well I will see you around, I guess."_

_

* * *

_

Former Major Case Squad detective, Bobby Goren was on his way over to Alex's place. He was a little baffled when he received a phone call from asking him to meet her at her place.

_I wonder what she wants._

As soon as Bobby reached her place forty-five minutes later he could tell something was up.

No sooner had he knocked once on her door did the door open and he was pulled inside.

"Eames wha-" Bobby wasn't able to finish his sentence and Alex yanked him down to her height and gave him an unremitting and bruising kiss.

Bobby pulled away looking at her.

"Eames, what is going on?"

"I resigned."

"What? Why? Becoming Captain is something you deserve!"

"You surprised me after that kiss and hug and it got me thinking. After you left I realized something."

Bobby looked at her Alex and she continued.

"Bobby my personal feelings would have gotten the way of performing the duties properly."

"Eames, you still shouldn't have resigned..."

"Bobby you know could use my first name, and you sure haven't seen it yet. Bobby I love you always have since the day Deakins introduced us. My love for you developed after I was rescued from Jo Gage and deepened immensely after the Mulrooney case; there is no way I can work for the Chief while thinking of how much I care for my ex-partner."

"But Alex you..." began Bobby but was interrupted.

"Don't you see Bobby? We are no longer bound by fraternization rules, we are permitted to be with each other and you're the only person I ever want."

Bobby let out a big deep breath he didn't realize was holding. When everything made sense he grabbed on to Alex, whispering into her neck, "I have been waiting for this day for so long now."

Alex relishing the moment she was being held in Bobby's arms.

After a few minutes of silence, they came apart and Alex led Bobby to the couch and Bobby spoke up.

"There is something I want to ask you."

"What?" asked Alex.

"Remember what Dr. Malcome Laventhal said about Marya's implants?"

Alex nodded and said, "That 'these are art'."

Bobby continued, "I remember the expression you gave me and I want to add that your body is beautiful just the way it is."

Alex touched opened her mouth hoping to say something but nothing came out, so she did the next best thing. She gently placed her left hand on his right upper arm and her right hand on the right side of his head. She brought his head down on her chest.

Now it was Bobby's turn to tresure the time in Alex's embrace.

This time Alex spoke up.

"Remember the Riggins Case?"

"You mean the one where it involved Diego the hustler?" asked Bobby as he nodded and Alex felt his firm head against the swell of her chest.

She ran her fingers in his curls and went on."Yeah, um I am a bit embarrassed by this but would you like to know my fantasy of you?"

Bobby looked her at with his loving brown eyes as he asked, "What is your biggest fantasy?"

"Well I know most of the time you are probably a boxers type of guy. But I wonder you look like if you were wore briefs."

Alex's face reddened the moment she said it.

Bobby just grinned boyish grin reserved for her, placed his hands on her face, stroking, brought her in for a loving kiss which she deepened instantly.

When they had to come up for air the two them leaned forehead to forehead as they gazed into each other's eyes and Bobby said, "You know your fantasy can be arranged, that is if you want it."

Alex's eyes widened but smirked and said, "Surprise me, you stud."

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading "No Longer Bound". I will still be writing BA stories, only now it might be total au.

A/N 3: As always reviews are appreciated.


End file.
